<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe Harbor by theaspiringcynic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379880">Safe Harbor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaspiringcynic/pseuds/theaspiringcynic'>theaspiringcynic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Mentions of alcohol, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaspiringcynic/pseuds/theaspiringcynic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were never so much opposites as much as they were complements. Every whirlwind needs its safe harbor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padma Patil &amp; Parvati Patil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe Harbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My little submission for the December challenge. Yes, it's over 500 words and what about it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her sister really lives in the arse-end of nowhere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parvati silently tsks as she makes her way to the cottage just on the edge of the forest. It’s cold out with the snow blanketing the ground and she grumbles a bit about the fact that Padma didn’t even bother to set up a <em> bloody </em> Floo. The cottage itself is brightly lit, a beacon that wards against the dreary darkness that beckons from the forest. Parvati wonders how her sister can stand to live in such a creepy place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door swings open the moment she reaches the threshold without her even having to knock. It’s handy, certainly, but Parvati knows her older sister is just secretly lazy. Parvati has no qualms about hanging her coat or changing out her boots to a pair of house slippers. She snorts a bit when she sees their ill-fated Yule ball photo framed on one of the walls of the foyer. Her sister can be surprisingly sentimental.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She predictably finds her sister in the kitchen—(which is usually the heart of <em> all </em> Patil gatherings anyway)—dressed in an old jumper and a cheery yellow apron. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re late,” Padma greets without any reproach in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parvati scoffs as she casually places the bottle of Firewhisky on the counter. “As far as I’m concerned, I’m <em> early </em>[1].”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her sister’s wry smile is familiar as it is comforting. So is the roll of her eyes. “Ogden’s?” Padma sighs as she catches sight of the familiar brown bottle. “Which seventh year did you nick this off of?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parvati laughs. “If my memory’s correct, confiscating contraband was more along <em> your </em> duties, Miss Prefect. Not all of us enjoy that paint thinner you call vodka.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The unamused look Padma gifts her warms her more than the cackling fire or the hot stove. Maybe Parvati should drag her sister back to London at least for the New Year’s festivities. Can’t be healthy for Padma to be shut away in a place like this all alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padma hums. “Well as long it’s not oyster stout. I thought Su Li was having me on for a while when we went out to the pub after work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parvati pours her sister a few fingers of firewhisky regardless, knowing well enough that despite Padma’s whinging the two of them will likely finish the bottle tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Su Li</em>. Padma sure had been mentioning that name more often than not. Parvati mentally stows it away for later when the firewhisky has warmed them up inside and out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s with the apron anyway?” While their mother had taught them how to cook, Parvati had always assumed Padma’s knowledge to be more theoretical in nature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mum owled over a recipe the other day. Figured it be better to have something with the booze, especially considering I don’t have the ingredients for a Hangover Potion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Practical to a fault, Patil.” Parvati can’t help but jape as she snoops around the stove. “Are you sure you’re not practicing to be someone’s house witch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padma scoffs. “First off I’ll have to find someone willing to call <em> you</em> sister-in-law.” The corner of Padma's mouth rises. "Though that might be easier than initially expected[2]."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parvati elbows her sister playfully. “And they would be <em> so </em> lucky to have me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so what if Parvati’s nose is in the air? It’s the <em>truth</em>. Their glasses clink as they toast. The whisky warms her from her head to her toes as she gazes out the window to the murky darkness listening as Padma fiddles with the radio. Parvati exhales slowly, allowing herself to feel still for the first time in ages. Time moves differently when she's with her sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We should do this more often," Parvati suddenly comments. She's never liked silence much even the good kind. "Maybe I can bring Lav around?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, alright," Padma agrees easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"'Course I can't bring Lav without Seamus and you can't invite Seamus without Dean—" Parvati's grin splits her face as she hears Padma's intelligible groan when she lists several more people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Yup</em>, Parvati thinks as she takes another sip of firewhisky, <em>feels like home</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] Parvati is referring to IST obviously.</p>
<p>[2] Padma is referencing the fact that the word for sister-in-law in Punjabi is also derogatory slang for a woman. I thought about using the actual word saali but scrapped it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>